NG: Omens of Darkness
by Gothicthundra
Summary: STORY IS DEAD! Second Year for Albus, Rose, and Scorpius has arrived. After and exciting first year and summer, things can’t get any weirder. Right? Wrong? There’s something odd going on at Hogwarts School and something still lurks in the forest.
1. Return to Hogwarts

A thirdish edition of the NG series. Second Year for Albus, Rose, and Scorpius has arrived. After and exciting first year and summer, things can't get any weirder. Right? Wrong? There's something odd going on at Hogwarts School and something still lurks in the forest.

**NG: Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Year Begins**

Albus looked out the car window in earnest. He wanted to go to school faster. Sure James was there too, but at least he could get away from him. The last week of the summer holiday had ended with a huge fight with his older brother about a notebook that he'd lost and James had declared that there was something important in it. Albus looked at James, he was looking out the opposite window. Lily was slouched in the seat bitterly. She couldn't go till next year and in the mean time she had muggle school. Harry's eyes where reflected in the rear view mirror and Albus knew he was about to say something. He and his siblings looked at the rear view mirror eyes.

"James, Albus didn't mean to lose your…" he was cut off.

"I know, but dad's the principal thing is, he doesn't need to touch my stuff," said James in frustration.

"I just wanted to borrow a shirt because you always say I dress funny," muttered Albus, looking at James with hopes of understanding.

"Whatever. Just forget it," James looked back outside the window.

"I'm sorry," Albus looked back out his own window.

"Okay, I'll just go buy a new one in HogsMede," James sighed and gave a fleeting smile.

"Now, on another topic…. I don't want to hear about you two getting into trouble," said Harry, his voice more stern.

"I don't," said Albus quietly.

"I mean trouble as in, forests and detentions. Both of you, not singling out here," said Harry, with a sigh.

"But…" Albus was cut off.

"He means, don't follow strange things and almost get yourself killed," said Lily.

"Exactly," said Ginny, "That means both of you."

"I promise not to do that EVER again, I learned my lesson. I will never follow anything strange just to see what it is," said Albus with wide eyes, Ginny and Harry exchanged weary looks.

"Albus honey, you are a Weasley and a Potter. That promise will never hold up," sighed Ginny, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, we have natural curiosity and trouble seeks out Potters," laughed James.

"Daddy… when I go to Hogwarts, can I have a cat?" asked Lily, looking at her father in the mirror.

"I don't see why not," said Harry.

"Why don't we get you one later this week? After all Albus and James had there owls before school," said Ginny, looking around the seat and at her daughter.

The travel to King's Cross was quite uneventful in conversation. James had decided to toss paper balls at Albus, Ginny had yelled at him, Lily had to go to the bathroom, Albus had gotten car sick, Harry had got a headache, and James' owl had gotten loose in the car. So when they finally arrived at the station, everyone was happy. Rose and Hugo arrived with their parents almost the same time. There car ride had not gone that well either. They'd had to go back home twice for small things that Rose or Hugo had forgotten. Hugo's owl wouldn't stop chirping every five seconds, and Rose had forgotten her tie for her uniform in the laundry room. They got onto platform 9 ? with ten minutes to spare.

"Now remember, TRY and stay out of trouble," Said Ginny giving her sons a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"James, stay out of detention," said Harry, giving his sons a hug.

"If I do, can I get a dog?" asked James, hopefully.

"If you can get less than two detentions? We'll talk about it," smiled Harry.

"Yes!" and James had run off too find his friends.

"Rosie, you stay out of the forest, okay," said Hermione, giving her daughter a hug.

"Hue, that goes for you too, alright?" asked Ron, giving his son a hug.

"Okay," sighed Hugo.

"Rose, don't get to friendly with…" Ron gave his daughter a hug, but was cut off verbally by her.

"Dad, we've talked about this. Scorpius is my friend and I will not be discouraged to be his friend. Okay," said Rose, crossing her arms.

"You tell him sweetheart," Hermione said as she gave Hugo a hug and kiss.

"Speaking of Scorp, we should go find him. Bye mom, bye dad!" Albus called out as he and Rose got on the train.

"Roxie and Ali are waiting, gotta go," said Hugo, waving as he went to go meet up with his cousin and the youngest Longbottom daughter.

Albus and Rose pulled their trunks a long, looking in the compartments for Scorpius. They found him, but he wasn't alone. Dominique was sitting on the left side of Scorpius, who sat across from Serendipity (Seri). Scorpius took the chance of helping Rose and Albus with their luggage as a means of escaping Dominique.

"What took you two so long?" asked Scorpius, in a whisper, "Dominique keeps talking, I'm nearly deaf."

"Sorry mate, we where talking to our parents," sighed Albus.

"You two get a speech about the forest too?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah," said Rose as she went and sat next to Seri, who was getting up.

"I told Mai, I'd sit with her. I'll see you all later. I simply must be off," and Seri left with a wave.

"Al, just between us….I think we need more male friends," Scorpius whispered.

"Right…. So… How are things with your mum?" asked Albus, as they sat down.

"Oh she's good. The healers say she should be due around April or May. I can't believe it, I am going to have a sibling!" Scorpius smile beamed as he picked up a notebook.

"Calm down, it's not all its cracked up to be," said Dominique, "It's actually really annoying. Make you feel like and outcast sometimes."

Scorpius gave her a funny look, but the Rose and Albus continued their conversation about what was to come this year. Before they knew it, they where dressed and pulling up to school quite fast. They happily got to the carriages and sat in the cushioned seats, just as it began to rain.

"Nice timing," laughed Albus as the downpour was watched through the carriage windows.

They entered the Great Hall, glad that they weren't the first years on the lake. They sat at their table and waited for the first years to arrive. James was arguing in a low tone with Fred about something, Lynn was talking to a girl to the far right of her, Rose was talking about schedules, Albus and Scorpius where talking with Dominique, and the first years arrived.

"So you where sorted three days ago?" asked Scorpius to Dominique.

"Yeah, so was Mayella. She's in Hufflepuff," said Dominique, who then hushed the others to watch the sorting.

The hall went silent as Neville helped the first years with their sorting. There were a lot of first years with 'A' last name this year, so the whole sorting dragged. Albus waved to Alison, Roxanne, and Hugo where they stood in line.

"Creevy, Colin," a young boy ran up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Didn't dad once mention a kid named that from his stories?" asked James, looking at Albus.

"Must be the son of his brother Dennis," shrugged Albus.

"How do you remember every ones name?" asked James, who was shushed by Lynn.

"Jordan, Mason," called out Neville.

"That's my brother," smiled Chris Jordan from where he sat next Fred.

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried out the sorting hat, and Mason joined them at the table.

"Longbottom, Alison,"

Alison walked up to the sorting hat with a huge smile on her lips. She sat on the stool and soon all grew dark around her eyes. It was silent for a few seconds and then without one word to her, "Gryffindor!" was bellowed across the Great Hall. The sorting went on gaining more people, some where friends through their parents friends. Hugo was finally up and sorted into Gryffindor as well, Roxanne soon joined them. The Headmaster stood and talked about the rules and regulations and then about the staff.

"Due to Professor McGonagall's retirement this summer, I would like to introduce her assistant…. As our new Transfigurations teacher, Professor Gaunt," bellowed the Head Master, the room clapped.

"She didn't say anything about becoming a teacher so soon…." Said Fred in a low whisper to James.

"Did you think she was just an assistant because she could," James rolled his eyes, "We new Professor M was retiring, its honestly the most logical to assume she would be."

"Oh sit on it," said Fred with a glare.

**TBC**


	2. A Strangeness

**Omens of Darkness  
Chapter 2  
Drifts**

They'd known Ursa as an assistant and friend the previous year, but her teacher side was quite cold. Your work was expected to be done before its due date, any talking or disruptions in her class and you where given a detention. This is why Albus, Scorpius, and Rose dreaded her classes. In the hallways, she was still her delightful self, though she seemed frustrated by something. They entered the classroom quickly and took their seats in hastily. Professor Gaunt stood in the front of the classroom, writing today's lesson on the board. Scorpius sat in a closed position, he had expressed his dislike for Transfiguration in their class last year and this year was no different. Albus could see his point however, he wouldn't want to be transfigured into a chair and left that way, why should mice be any different. Rose rolled her eyes at both of them, it wasn't like they did keep them that way, mice and rats returned to their normal state at the end of class…. Well the ones that didn't meet their demise by wrong flicks or bad incantations.

"You know, in the muggle world, animals have certain wrights," whispered Scorpius in an undertone.

"I know that….. how do you know that?" asked Rose, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have plenty of sources," he opened his text book and looked at today's lesson, "Turn a cockroach into a paperclip……. Why on earth? I'm not doing it."

"Mr. Malfoy would you like to say something, a loud?" asked Professor Gaunt, who had begun talking.

"No," he sighed and took out his quill for notes.

"Scorpius, why are you so worked up on this subject?" asked Albus, "I mean last year, you at least participated. At this rate, you'll fail."

"I'll do my work, but I am going to turn everything back the moment she looks at it, and then let it go," said Scorpius.

"Fine…..hey Scor….do you have any pets?" asked Albus, he'd never asked him.

"Besides Misk? No. I used to, but they died. My dad only got me short term pets…. Like a ferret and a goldfish," said Scorpius.

"Why don't you ask your parents for a new pet?" asked Rose as she attempted to turn her cockroach into a paperclip.

"Where would I keep it when I'm at school?" he asked with a grumble, "That's their argument. Then with the baby coming…."

"That is a good point," shrugged Rose.

"Get a cat….." suggested Albus as his paperclip began to scurry away, Scorpius turned it back, though it now was a silver cockroach, "Keep that…. You can't loose it. Cockroaches also live a long time."

"Till someone takes a wrong step," whispered Rose into Scorpius' ear.

Classes where always like that, boring and long. They also had a new potions teacher; he was very cheerful most of the time. His name was Professor William Wellington. Albus and Rose both had found their knack when it came to classes, his was potions and Rose's was however, had not found his. As Albus wrote down the instructions for a review of his first year potions, he glanced at Scorpius, who was writing a letter. He raised an eyebrow, who would he be writing too, Scorpius wrote home after dinner normally.

"Who's that too?" asked Albus, leaning closer to him.

"No one," Scorpius put his book over it and wrote the notes off the board.

Albus felt crest fallen, but continued writing on his paper. Rose had finished writing and now debated which one of the two identical liquids in front of her was what she needed. She tapped Albus' on the shoulder and held the two up to signify she couldn't tell them apart. He took the bottles and opened them, and then closed them.

"Same," and he began to make his potion.

"Well, that would explain my confusion, but how on earth did I end up with two," she muttered to herself as they made their sleeping potion.

"Maybe you have the one out of Hugo's set?" suggested Scorpius as he added root of thyme to his potion, and he looked at the questions to answer on the board, "Why is thyme used in the potion?"

"Thyme is a numbing agent," said Albus.

"It is what puts the body to sleep," Rose finished.

"Which also gives the drinker a tingling feeling, I know…I was reading it aloud, but thanks for the answer," smiled Scorpius.

"Hey, I was wondering. Why is Goyle so quite lately? Not that I mind," said Albus in and undertone whisper to Scorpius and Rose.

"I heard Goyle and Zabini talking about something with family problems to one of the Slytherin's who asked," said Scorpius.

"Are Andrea and Chris related?" asked Rose, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, there half siblings," said Scorpius, adding some turkey guts to his potion.

"Learn something new everyday, don't we?" came the voice of Professor Wellington, his Russian accent hidden in an undertone in his speech, "Please keep gossip out of this classroom."

"Sorry," the three responded quietly and continued their work. As lunch time came the three where quite eager to have it come, well Rose liked her classes, but a break was nice. The three ate their sandwiches in peace as James came and sat by them, resting his head on his arms. He let out a loud groan and looked up at his brother, hoping for some acknowledgment. Albus continued eating his sandwich as if he'd heard nothing, which he hadn't.

"Thanks for the concern little brother," growled James and he sat up and took a piece of ham off the platter.

"What?" asked Albus, coming out of a daze, "….Oh! Jim, what's wrong?"

"My life sucks and school's a joke," James head fell back on the table.

"It's only the first week of school, and its Friday. It can't be that bad," said Rose, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Fred's attention is elsewhere, Lynn's got a boyfriend, Aaron's spending all his time with his significant other, two of my teacher's have a strong dislike for me, and to top it off…. I found out I really have no friends in my own year. There all older or graduated last year," James said this all in one long breath.

"Sucks to be you," said Scorpius, with a joking smile, "Talk to the guys in your dorm room, make new friends."

"Who's Lynn dating?" asked Albus, eyes wide. "Some Hufflepuff, she liked him cause he's "So sweet and sensitive," makes me wanna vomit," said James with a horrible imitation of Lynn's swooning voice.

"He's a Quidditch player?" asked Rose.

"Yeah…. So?" asked James, tapping his fork on his empty plate.

"I give it till the first game of the season, which I heard talk about that's who we'll be facing," said Rose in one swift and calm rant.

"Your right…. I feel better knowing that it'll blow up….. that wasn't the point Rosie," grumbled James.

"Do you wanna be friends with us?" asked Albus, with a cheerful smile.

"…." James burst out laughing, "Don't be serious! Me…. Friends with you lot. That's a riot. Listen, I'll see you guys later. That was good Albus, way to perk me up."

"I was serious," growled Albus as James walked away laughing, "Jerk."

"Hey guys," Hugo sat next to Rose and began eating a sandwich.

"Hey Hugo," said all three in their own way.

"Have any of you seen James," came a Michelle Finnegan from behind them.

"Stocked off, laughing." Said Albus pointing towards the stairs beyond the Great Hall.

"Oh, thanks?" and Michelle made a movement to walk towards the door and then turned, "Albus, can I talk to you?"

"Okay," and Albus followed Michelle out of the great hall.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Scorpius as Rose finished her food.

"Dunno... don't really care," Rose's eyes where following something across the hall and behind Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at his pumpkin juice and as he was about to look behind him, two arms drapped his shoulders. He jumped, causing the person to fall backwards. They way Rose's eyes had followed the person, he'd thought it was the ghost from last year. Rose snickered as Scorpius helped Dominique off the floor.

"Sorry Dominique," said Scorpius as she sat down.

"It's okay, I shouldn't try and sneak up on people," she rubbed her backside and gave a weak smile.

Rose listened to her cousin rant on, while mentaly counting down the minutes of lunch hour, knowing that Dominique wouldn't be flirting with Scorpius. Whom Rose noticed, was scooting slowly away from her cousin. When Dominique finally left, Scorpius turned back to Rose, continuing a conversation that she didn't get right away.

"So I wasn't sure about question seven on the ingrediants," sighed Scorpius as they got up to head to Herbology.

"... uh... oh your mean potions," Rose talked about the different answers for it, sparking a small discussion between the two, as they waited for Albus.

"Thanks for waiting," said Albus as he nearly ran them over when he tried to slow down.

"So, what did Michelle want?" asked Rose.

"She's got a crush on James," the three chuckled as they went off to the greenhouses.

As they walked over the grounds cold breeze blew from what seemed like no where. For some reason it sent an odd shiver up Albus' spine, and a sudden want to have his wand. Before either of the three could say a word, the bell rang and they ran too the greenhouse as the breeze ended near the forest and a hurd of spiders ran quickly out of the woods.

**TBC**


	3. Team Players

Sorry its been a while. Been busy, but the holidays are coming up so I'll get some work done.

First to answer questions.

**GonffyGirl13 AKA Lunacolinfan: **Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope I don't disappoint your story thoughts. But this is more of a filler story, it's setting it up for the next story (Which I guarantee will out due MoH).

**NG:Omen's of Darkness **

**Chapter 3**

**Team Players**

Scorpius, Rose, and Albus sat in the library working on their DADA classwork. It had been a rather boring start to school, it was nearly a month into the year and nothing exciting seemed to be popping up anytime soon. Albus had signed up to try out for Quidditch the following day, and Rose had signed up for some clubs, but otherwise.... nothing.

"I'm done," yawned Scorpius, closing his book, "Rosie, what are you reading?"

"It's a muggle book, Romeo and Juliet. It's really good," Rose handed it over for him to look at.

"Rosie, where is Christmas at this year?" sighed Albus as he looked up from his parchment.

"My house," said Rose, picking up a wizard comic book, Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't like to read books ALL the time."

"I guess that's true," said Scorpius, reading the first page of Romeo and Juliet.

"You can borrow it if you want," smiled Rose.

"Really? Thanks," said Scorpius and he continued reading.

"You know, I was thinking." said Albus.

"Never a good thing really," came Fred from a row of books a foot off.

".... anyway, we havn't gone to visit Snape or Dumbledore." said Albus.

"Leave them alone," sighed Fred, "Besides. I have a question. Who is James with?"

"I don't know, go look for him and see who's standing next to him," shrugged Albus and was about to go back to talking.

"Michelle. They went to Hogsmede last weekend and I guess they hit it off," said Rose.

"What?" asked Albus, eyes wide.

"Yeah, they where cuddling in the common room last night, didn't you notice?" asked Scorpius.

"No," replied both Albus and Fred.

"Michelle... Finnigan?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, she's only a year younger," said Rose.

"Age doesn't matter," said Fred quickly, ".... I hope. Well thanks for the fill in. Have a good Saturday."

"Fred's been acting weird lately," said Rose.

"My brother and Michelle?" Albus was still in slight shock.

"I thought we're going to visit the Memorial room?" asked Scorpius, as he gathered his books.

"Oh yeah," Albus picked up his things and they headed off.

They talked about the try outs that where going to happen the next day as they headed to the Memorial Room. Scorpius hadn't really planned on going out for the team, but he had told his dad he would try out. Rose wasn't as confident in her fling skills, so she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of all her fellow Gryffindors. As they walked towards the door, a person they hadn't seen yet this year; was walking towards it as well.

"Hello Mai," said Albus with a smile at the raven haired Ravenclaw.

"Albus! Scorpius. Rose. How was your summer?" she walked to them quickly.

"Mine was good, yours?" asked Albus.

"It was nice, practiced my Quidditch mostly," she smiled.

"You play?" asked Rose.

"Oh yes, I love Quidditch." she giggled.

"What position do you play?" asked Scorpius.

"Seeker.... hopefully," sighed Mai, "But like nearly half the kids in our year, that are from my house are trying out for it."

"I'm sure, you'll do fine. Your perfect for it.... I mean your size.... I'm sure your a good flyer too..." Scorpius stopped his babel and walked into the Memorial room.

"Albus, I bet your really good. I mean with your mom being a former pro and your dad being captain and seeker?" asked Mai.

"I'm better then James when it comes to seeker, but..... my sister is the one who inherited most of the skills." said Albus.

"You have a sister?" asked Mai.

"Names Lily, she's coming next year." said Albus.

"Hope she's not a Ravenclaw. I want to avoid competition," giggled Mai.

"She's pretty cocky," huffed Rose as they walked in.

"What Rose?" asked Scorpius, snapping from his daydream state.

"Nothing," Rose rolled her eyes as they walked to the end of the hall.

"Afternoon Professors!" said Albus cheerfully.

"Hello Al, Rose, Scorpius," Dumbledore smiled, Snape just grunted a response.

"How where your summers?" asked Rose.

"It was very nice thank you, I caught up with some of the portraits." smiled Dumbledore.

"What about yours Professor Snape?" asked Scorpius.

"Well let's see. I hung on a wall and made friends with some Monks," he sighed with annoyance.

"You know. Just because you don't like us much, doesn't discourage our visits." said Albus.

"Speak for yourself," said Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we had a good summer," said Albus.

"Again... speak for yourself," sighed Rose, though she went unheard.

"Good for you." said Snape and Dumbledore, though Dumbledore's was sincere and Snape's was sarcastic.

The conversations were short and soon they left for dinner and walked around the castle. Nighttime fell fast and they went off to their rooms to sleep, they had to get up early for try outs. When the morning came and they headed down to the field, both were slightly nervous. They held their brooms tightly and they could already see a nice sized crowd gathered around what could only be Lynn. Her hair was pulled back tightly and she looked very serious in her Quidditch robes.

"Keeper is already taken so clear out if that's what your here for!" yelled Lynn, ten people left, "Scorpius, are you trying out?"

"No," Scorpius didn't look at the annoyed expression on Albus' face.

"But... well fine. Can you help me with the equipment then?" asked Lynn, Scorpius nodded and happily opened the trunk for her, "Right, were gonna have Chasers go first."

Lynn had three go at a time. She was keeper and the three out of the seven that could catch, steal, and score best; were on the team. It eventually ended up being James, Sean Finnigan, and Jillian Thomas. Beater try outs were next, and to Lynn's horror; the Slytherin's had occupied the other end of the pitch for their try outs. All went smoothly for both teams, until Goyle spiked a bludger at the Gryffindor group bellow. Everyone ducked, but a loud crack erupted as Scorpius swung at the bludger, sending it back to the Slytherin side and causing Goyle to spin on his broom and make it through a goal post.

As the try outs went on, Albus happily found himself as the new Gryffindor seeker. Fred had gained Beater on the team, but Lynn dismissed everyone and didn't call any other Beater. Scorpius helped her put the trunk back into storage were Professor Wood stood, holding the door open.

"Scorpius, why didn't you go out for the team?" asked Lynn, hands on hips as her father locked the shed.

"Honestly. I didn't think I'd make the team. I mean I'm okay when it comes to seeker, and chaser. But everyone is much better then I am. It would be emba....." he was cut off.

"What about Beater?" asked Lynn, with a smile.

"I never thought about it.... why?" asked Scorpius.

"Do you want to be the second Gryffindor Beater?" asked Lynn, "We need one and you managed to knock a rival team member nearly off his broom and score it."

"You want me to be a Beater?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, please?" she smiled happily.

".... when's our first practice?"

"Yes!" she said happily as they headed back to the castle, "Our team is going to cream Avery's!"

"Does this mean I get to see your split personality?" asked Scorpius as they headed to meet up with their friends.

"My what?" asked Lynn, her eyes wide.

"Well James said...."

"You mean his little theory that I have a split personality disorder. Yes I know his theory. Apparently he's named the 'other' me Olivia. I didn't know he was spreading these thoughts." she said smugly.

"Should I have told you this?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, yes you should have."

**TBC**


	4. Hufflepuff v Gryffindor

**Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

**The Quidditch Match**

"Don't be nervous," Scorpius found this random statement from Fred Weasley odd, and even more so when he sat by him.

"Uhm, what?" asked Scorpius, confused by this his friends weren't anywhere near him at this moment.

"Don't be nervous about the game tomorrow. Just keep your eyes on the bludgers at all time," he cuffed Scorpius on the shoulder.

"I Know. I'm not that nervous...."

"...?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I am." said Scorpius closing his book and about to talk to Fred when James burst into the library and made his way quickly over to them.

"Hey Fred.... and Scorpius?" James was confused, but pulled out of it, "Wan't to hear something fascinating?"

"Shoot," said Fred, turning and looking at James.

"Disaster awaits me, and I will be inwardly tortured and destroyed," said James, a smile never leaving his lips.

"Excuse me, what?" asked Scorpius, eyebrows knitted.

"Trelawny, she's been predicting James' demise since last year. Which is weird, because in third year he was perfectly healthy." said Fred.

"Aren't you concerned?" asked Scorpius, he wasn't sure he would have been reacting the same way James was.

"Nah, her classes were getting boring and I think she just chose to pick on me... Though, the first time she apparently "seen" my death, she did track me down," James shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Got a date?" asked Fred.

"No, we do? Remember, Lynn wants us at a practice tonight before dinner." James looked at both in an annoyed stare.

"I forgot about it," said Scorpius, looking at the clock.

"Well, we have fifteen minutes. So lets go," said Fred, and they headed from the library.

Saturday morning came quickly and the team were at the opening doors for the game. Albus looked around at his teammates nervously. Scorpius was really the only new comer besides him and he seemed very confident. Albus looked at James, who was chatting away with Fred about something that happened in class the previous day. Albus dazed back in when he heard Rose announce the teams and start calling off the names. Albus mounted his broom and waited for the Gryffindor's signal to fly out.

The game seemed to drag on in the cool breezy day. Gryffindor was ahead by twenty and Hufflepuff was slowly but surely beginning to score. Albus was staking out air at a few different angles, hoping to see the snitch. In the meantime Fred and Scorpius were zooming around the field and hitting bludgers away from their fellow Gryffindors. Albus felt wind fly passed him as Fred beat a bludger away from his leg. He flew upwards passed Scorpius and watched the field around him, looking for the snitch. He thought a flutter of gold was beneath him, but it turned out to be a shimmer off a person's necklace below. Albus listened to the commentary as he swished around the field, Rose's voice rang loud and clear.

"Weasley blocks a bludger from Potter as he passes the Quaffel to Finnigan. Finnigan tosses to Thomas, but is intercepted by Fletchly," Rose watched with anger as she commented on a score from Hufflepuff.

She glanced off, trying to keep an eyes on every player, keeping them updated. She watched as Albus zoomed about in search of the snitch. She was watching Scorpius hit a bludger away from James when she turned to Fred and saw the look of anger on his face as he pelted a bludger towards the teacher's stand. Rose gasped as it nearly smashed into Professor Wellington, who had been having a chat with Professor Guant. Rose announced as the audience perceived it, as an accident. Though with a fleeting and fake apology yelled from Fred above, he was storming off towards other bludgers, speeding by a shocked James.

Shortly after this, Albus managed to see the snitch zooming around where Lynn guarded the posts. Albus shot towards it at high speed. He glared as the Hufflepuff seeker was closer than he was. He leaned forward and sped up. The snitch darted right passed the Hufflepuff seeker and straight towards Albus, it then zoomed upwards, causing the two seekers to make a ninety degree turn. A bludger came flying passed the two seekers as they both reached for the snitch at the same time. Albus leaned as flat as he could and gained an extra inch on the Hufflepuff. His hand closed around the small golden snitch and he sighed in relief as the game ended.

After a few moments of chatting with their families, they headed off towards the Gryffindor common room to celebrate the first game of the season's triumph. The only ones on the team who were in sour spirits was James and Lynn, who's significant others had headed off arguing about Gryffindor's in talk. It was not official, but most assumed the two would be single by tomorrow's end. As Rose gazed out the window, a dark figure glided across the grounds.

**To Be Continued**


	5. To The Forest

A little twist into the story.

**NG: Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

**In the Forest**

James glared at James as they walked towards detention. He couldn't believe this, well he could, but how he got involved he'll never get over. All he remembered was that Fred was being made to apologize to Professor Wellington, and apparently Fred had let out an insult at the exact same time James had decided to agree with a previous statement. So as they headed down to Hagrid's the two looked very bitter.

"Can you believe that letch." grumbled Fred.

"I am never going to get a dog." puffed James.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Mum and Dad promised me that if I stayed out of detention this year, I could get a dog." James kept his sour face the whole way and ignored Fred's ranting about Wellington.

"Hey Hagrid!" greeted Fred as they met up near the forest.

"Hello you two. So I hear your insulting teachers? Got anything for me?" chuckled Hagrid.

"Nah, so what do we need to do?" asked James, with a small smile.

"Just some trash pick up, some seventh years have been wondering through some parts of the forest and I just need some help on clean up," smiled Hagrid as they each took a lantern, though it was still daytime yet, "It'll be dark when we're done. Shoot up flares if you have too."

"Right." said the two and headed off towards the outskirts of the forest.

The time went by in long boring seconds. The sun began to fade from the forest trees, and James lit his lantern. He could see Fred a little ways off do the same. James glared at the ground in annoyance. He followed some clumps of trash about and placed into the large sack he'd been given.

"Hey James, come here." Fred's voice sounded from a little ways a head of him, he scowled, how could he'd gotten a head of him.

"Why?" grumbled James as he picked up a wrapper from a blood pop, which made him cringe.

"I found something, you have to see this!" his voice was excited about something, this actually made him very curious.

"Hold on," sighed James as he walked over some scattered branches and moss.

"Hurry up." said Fred, his voice was slightly echoing.

"Whatever." James looked around after a few minutes of aimlessly walking and looked around, "Fred?"

No lantern light was a head of him, he walked a few more steps, but there was no Fred. An eerie silence and darkness filled the air. He turned around to head back, but the woods looked the same and he wasn't sure if where he'd started. He felt uneasy as a wind rustled the leaves. He picked up a heavy pace as he headed back to where he hoped was out. The dropped from his hand, he expected a small fire, but there was none. He heard a strange muffled sound, and in a slight panic he shot red sparks in the air. He heard Fang bark from a ways off. He smiled in reassurance, but then he felt the wind, cold and rigid. His skin crawled, and he felt ill and pained. He doubled over as Hagrid called out his name, the sound faded and his breathing quickened.

Inside the castle, Scorpius sat by the dormitory window as Rose ranted about one of their subjects. Scorpius was not in the mood right now. He was annoyed at the daily prophet slanders that he'd read about his father this morning. Albus lamed on his bed doodling on some parchment.

"Hey Rosie, you do know that you'll have to go soon. Some of the guys want to change." said Albus, looking at one of their room mates.

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Rose closed her books," Don't take it so badly Scorpius. There's always slander when it comes to politics."

"I know." sighed Scorpius with a smile, "Night Rose."

"Night guys." called Rose as she left.

Scorpius looked out the window and towards the forest, he'd made it a habit since last year. Searching for something strange, as he stared off, a blast of red light shot upwards and disburse. Two lanterns ran into the forest.

"Al, do you know who's in the forest tonight?" asked Scorpius.

"James and Fred had detention with Hagrid." said Albus, his brow rose, "Why?"

"I think something happened to James." said Scorpius as he saw the figure of Hagrid cradling something and a dark of red that was Fred, as they raced towards the castle.

**TBC**

You should read all of my NG series to follow along.


	6. A Filler Chapter

Lamo filler Chapter, before Christmas... sorry.... nothing interesting till the next story, but if I rush this people complain.... after this NO MORE LONG SEQUELS!!!! There will only be short ones.

**NG: Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

**Changes**

The next morning, James walked out of the hospital ring with only a slight migrane, explaining that he was perfectly fine. When the discussion of contacting parents was mentioned, James had flipped and had yelled about smothering.

"He's a little edgy...." said Albus as they watched James reading in the common room.

"Maybe he doesn't want attention," shrugged Scorpius as he worked on his essay for History of Magic.

"It's James... he always wants attention." said Albus with a blank face.

".... True." said Scorpius after a moments thought.

"Let's go talk to him." said Albus, yanking Scorpius out of his chair.

"Hey!" Scorpius protested, but he was already sitting next to James.

"What happened last night?" asked Albus.

"I don't remember. I wish everyone would stop asking me!" said James in annoyance, "Fred asked me three times, Lynn wouldn't stop pestering me. Neville, the nurse... now you two. I'm surprised Rose hasen't....."

"I don't think she knows yet. She went to bed before we found out and she doesn't exactly socialize in the morning." said Albus.

"It might have something to do with last year?" suggested Scropius, who had resumed his homework from his new spot next to James.

"Listen, I just remember wondering off, thinking I heard Fred and that's all." said James, going back to reading.

"Is that when you shot of the flare spell?" asked Albus, sitting on the other side of James.

"I did?" asked James, looking at his wand.

"Yeah... you don't remember."

".... I have to go." James jumped up and left through the portrait hole.

"Do you wanna go down to breakfast?" asked Albus.

"You just want to stalk James." said Scorpius, working on his paper.

"...." Albus watched him for a second.

"Let me finish this sentence first." sighed Scorpius.

The following over the next few months had been a lost cause. The only thing unusual was James' annoyance scale as they followed him. Rose had wiped her hands clean of the situation by simply stating that James didn't remember and it was most likely that he ran into a tree when his lantern wouldn't light. It seemed logical enough for Scorpius, but Albus was very reluctant in the situation. He kept complaining about how something didn't feel right about the forest. Still over the passed time, they had worked on other things. Scorpius seemed determined to practice non-wand magic, Rose was studying, and Albus was daydreaming a lot. It was a cold weekend and the trio had decided to visit Hagrid's as Snape now had a tendency to disappear when they came, which Rose had now become convinced that the monk's on the fourth flour we're in conspiracy against them. Dumbledore was fun to visit and gave good advice, but often he seemed troubled.

"This year seems boring." sighed Albus as they walked down the hill.

"Albus, stop complaining about... WHOA!" Rose had hit an icy patch of grass, Scorpius had almost managed to catch her, but it ended with both of them falling.

"The one patch and you managed to find it," laughed Scorpius.

"Stupid ice," she huffed, while using Scorpius as a prop to stand.

"Hey!" Scorpius mad a face as she pushed him back on the cold grass.

"Can you two stop goofing around!" Albus yelled from a great distance off on the way to Hagrid's.

"Well then," said Scorpius as he and Rose picked up passe to catch up with Albus.

"Hey, are you coming to the Christmas party. It's been changed a bit, its at my house." said Rose as they finally caught up.

"That was the initial plan, but my parents want to go visit my grandparents over seas." said Scorpius.

"Which ones?" asked Albus.

"My mom's." smiled Scorpius, "I get to see all my cousins. I don't see them often, last time I did was horrible, but that was like three or four years ago."

"That stinks," sighed Albus, "Now I'm stuck with Rose."

"Thanks," said Rose in mock annoyance as she shoved the laughing Albus into Scorpius.

"I can't wait for the holiday, only a few more weeks," smiled Albus, he turned to Scorpius, "What are you getting me?"

"I'm not telling you." said Scorpius.

"Can you tell me what you got Rose?" asked Albus.

"You can't barter with it, because Rose doesn't know your gift," smiled Rose.

"She's talking in third person.... is this new?" asked Scorpius.

"No." said Albus, "Just not that common.... Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because, I wanna know."

"Later, when she's out of ear shot." smiled Scorpius.

"I know what she got you." smiled Albus.

"ALBUS!"

"I don't wanna know till I open my gift," smiled Scorpius proudly.

"You guys are no fun," sighed Albus.

**TBC**


	7. The Train Ride Home

I am updating this on Tuesdays. Mind you, after this story is over, all NG will be in short series, where I will list them in order in my bio. Stay tuned.

**Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

**The Train Ride Home**

Albus sat happily in the train compartment, waiting for the trolley to come. Scorpius was learning solitaire from Rose on the floor. It was getting late when the trolley came, they got a few sweets to eat, Rose had gotten quite a bit of snacks, and they resumed their previous activity. Albus reached into his trunk and tossed a wrapped box at Scorpius, which ended up smacking him in the head.

"Ow!" Scorpius tossed a handful of cards at Albus, "What's this?"

"Your christmas present. I figured I'd give it too you now, instead of sending it over seas via owl." smiled Albus.

"Good idea," said Rose jumping up to get hers.

"Well, if we're doing this now." Scorpius put Albus' gift aside and went to his own trunk.

"Hey Rosie?" Hugo leaned into the compartment.

"Yeah?" asked Rose, looking at her little brother.

"Can we go shopping when we get home, I haven't gotten anything yet, for anyone besides you?" asked Hugo.

"Sure, I need to get Aunt Fluer something anyways." said Rose, Hugo smiled and started to walk off.

"Wait, Hugo!" said Scorpius, tossing a small package to him.

"What's this?" asked Hugo, looking at the box.

"Happy early christmas," said Scorpius, pulling out a small bag of gifts.

"A part of me wants to open it now, but I'd rather wait till the party where you can open mine." smiled Hugo.

"He's not coming," sighed Albus.

"What! Why?" asked Hugo, looking outraged.

"Going over seas to visit family," said Scorpius, giving gifts to Albus and Scorpius.

"Blimey, that sucks. I was hoping you could've stayed longer than last time." Hugo sat down and opened his gift.

"Sweet, a snitch!" smiled Albus as it fluttered around the room.

"Oh, its pretty." said Rose as she pulled out a gold bracelet with white gold woven around it in small loops.

"Glad you like them, I'll be back I have to go give the others their gifts." said Scorpius, taking the small bag and heading out the door.

"Hey, you haven't opened ours!" Albus yelled after him, but he'd already run off.

"He'll open them when he gets back," said Rose with a laugh.

"Sweet!" Hugo had opened his gift, and pulled out a small green egg.

"What is it?" asked Albus.

"A Plintier Egg." said Rose, with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't believe he got me one," Hugo walked off happily.

"What is it?" asked Albus, slightly confused.

"A small bird like creature. It only lives a few months, but their feathers are useful for things, like certain potions." shrugged Rose.

"Nifters." Albus sat on the ground and goofed around with his tiny snitch, it was smaller than others, and its wings we're red colored.

Albus watched it float a bit and then zoom back to him, he laughed. Scorpius had enchanted it to not go far from him. He glanced at Rose, who was back to reading her wizard comic, well it seemed so, but Albus saw her eyes kept flickering to her wrist, where the bracelet was. Scorpius came back into the compartment, looking very plotful. He pulled the curtains and waited.

"What did you do?" asked Rose, looking up from the comic.

"What makes you think I did something?" asked Scorpius, though his sad attempt to conceal a grin was horribly done.

"Scorp?" asked Albus.

"If anyone asks, I was here the whole time." said Scorpius.

"..... you pranked someone?" asked Rose, a smirk of amusement on her face.

"Fred..... and James.... Lynn kinda." said Scorpius, "I had James open his regular gift first.... the second one... kinda..."

"Shot off candy spray." Fred was laughing as he opened the compartment, though his side had a pink color to it.

"At least it tastes good," said James walking in behind him, "I don't think Lynn was too happy, but it only got on her nose."

"At least you smell good..... Cotton Candy?" asked Rose, sniffing her cousin as he plopped next to her.

"Yeah," smiled Scorpius.

"Yeah, now we can give you your gift." said Fred, and in an instant, Fred and James had hugged him, spreading the candy spray.

"All in all, it was worth it," snickered Scorpius, as James and Fred waved as they walked off.

"Good, now open your gifts," said Albus, shoving them towards Scorpius.

"Fine. I wanted to open them on Christmas, but of your gonna be pushy." Scorpius picked up the gift from Albus and opened it.

As he was about to remove the lid, Scorpius decided to mess with Albus a bit, but pretending to be distracted by Rose's comic. This lasted around 10 seconds, before Albus sat in between his view of the comic and shoved the gift in his arms. Scorpius snickered, but opened the box finally. Inside was a thin card that had writing on parts of it. Scorpius thought the pictures on it looked familiar and yet unmoving.

"You wanted to go to a muggle movie, so I got you a three year pass... This summer, we're going movie hopping!" said Albus, "And it includes soda and popcorn."

"You do realize that this means we most likely will do nothing else this summer?" said Scorpius, as he stared at the card.

"I know, I have also come to the conclusion that you will most likely be wired most of the summer," said Albus as Scorpius put the gift in his trunk, and picked up Rose's.

"I hope you like it... I didn't know what to get you." Rose gave a half smile.

Rose watched him open the gift, it wasn't anything special. Just a handful of muggle books that her mom had gotten a while back from over seas. Scorpius seemed to love books like she did, so she figured... why not.

"Thanks Rose, I really like them!" Scorpius smiled happily.

As the time went by and they finally reached the platform, the three we're occupied. Rose had finished reading her comic, Albus was playing with his snitch, and Scorpius was reading one of the books. When the train came to a halt, they all looked around, they hadn't realized the time had flown. They quickly gathered up their stuff and got their trunks. To Albus' and Rose's surprise, Scorpius was the one to hug them. Albus smirked as he saw the red flash across Rose's nose and ears.

"See you guys after the holidays," Scorpius waved them off.

"See yah!" Albus waved.

"Bye Scorpius!" Rose pulled her trunk over to where Ron and Hermione stood.

**TBC**


	8. Party At The Weasley's

Uh, sorry about the lack of updates, but I've had no internet access to post them.

**Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 8**

**Party at the Weasley's**

Rose sat in her room looking at the ceiling. She was glad that the party was being hosted at her house this year, it didn't mean she have to rush around and gather everything to get ready to go. It was still early and no one would be arriving for another hour yet, she thought about picking up a book. She sat up off her bed and looked at a gift she hadn't wrapped yet, the one for Dominique. She picked up the already cut paper and began putting it together as a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Rose, quickly taping just in case.

"Your favorite brother." said Hugo, opening the door and bouncing on her bed.

"What's up?" asked Rose, looking for a bow from the small mess on her floor.

"I got Alison a hat...." said Hugo plainly.

"And?" asked Rose as she got off her bed and looked under her bed for a bow.

"Why did I get her a hat?" asked Hugo, "I mean I got everyone else something really good. Now that I think about it, I could have gotten her a plant and it would have been better. I got Albus an Ancient Ruins book... by the way, why does he want to take it?"

"I'm taking it." said Rose, looking taken aback by the question.

"Yeah, I plan on taking it too.... but why does ALBUS want to take it?" asked Hugo.

"Same reason he wants to take Latin.... boredom and a slight interest." said Rose, shrugging and going under the bed again.

"Do you think she'll like the hat?" asked Hugo.

"I don't know, Hue. When you bought it, you must have got it for her for a reason." said Rose, now pushing wrapping paper aside.

"Yeah, your right..... you should clean your room." said Hugo, looking at discarded papers and books.

"You should get out," she glared at him.

"Love you, too," smiled Hugo as he jumped up, and picked something up from her desk. "Are you looking for this?"

"... yes," said Rose as Hugo tossed her the bag.

"Al's here," said Hugo as the sound of running came up the stairs.

"Hey Hugo! Hey Rosie," said Albus, walking by the door and down the hall.

"I see how it is, the bathroom is more important than your cousins," said Hugo after Albus.

"It is when you've been holding it for an hour!" Albus yelled down the hall as he went in the bathroom.

"Hey!" Lily leaned in the door frame as Hugo held open the door.

"Hey Lil!" said Rose, with a smile.

"Did you guys hear about WIB?" asked Lily, happily.

"No, what is it?" asked Hugo.

"It's a muggle based thing where you can keep in contact through an electronic box. But its run by magic and.... crap I should have brought the article. Anyways, its in the latest edition of _WizWorld_." said Lily, plopping on Rose's bed.

"Well if its based on muggle things, then they'll be an anti-WIB group full of anti-muggle supporters," said Hugo.

"Can we not get into politics on the holidays," said Rose, sick of hearing politics from the great hall at school.

"Come on Lily, lets go make snow angels." said Hugo, with a shrug.

"Okay," said Lily and they we're off, Rose mentally told herself not to go outside.

"Where are they going?" asked Albus walking in the room and jumping on the bed.

"To go plan the yearly snowball ambush," said Rose, picking up the present and putting it on her desk.

"So what did you get me?" asked Albus.

"You are the most impatient person ever," said Rose, as she headed downstairs with the gift.

"My mom got a promotion," smiled Albus as they walked down the stairs towards the neatly decorated tree.

"Really! That's great! Editor?" said Rose as she carelessly tossed the gift under the tree with a thump.

"Yeah.... Rose, was that breakable?" asked Albus.

"If it was, do you think I would have tossed it?" asked Rose, with a roll of her eyes.

"You never know with you," smiled Albus as they went into the kitchen where their parents we're talking.

"Hey can you tell Hugo that I'm gonna go lay down in his room, I'm really tired," said James rubbing his head.

"Yeah, sure." said Ron, as James got up to leave.

"Feel better hun," said Hermione.

"He's been like that ever since he got home," said Harry, sitting in James' vacated seat.

"He's not feeling well now?" asked Rose as she opened a cupboard.

"Rose, what are you getting?" asked Hermione.

"Something to eat," said Rose, taking out a loaf of bread.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours," said Hermione.

"But I'm hungry now," said Rose, Albus snickered.

"Me, too. If your going to eat, so am I." said Ron, getting up.

"She is just like her father," sighed Hermione, as they made a sandwich.

"Anyone else want one?" asked Ron.

"No," was the overall response.

"Hello!" Teddy's voice rand loud and clear from the entrance.

"In here Teddy!" yelled Ginny, as she drank some tea.

"Hey Teddy," smiled Albus as Teddy deposited his gifts under the tree.

"Hey Everyone," said Teddy, sitting at the kitchen table, his hair a festive green and red.

"Nice hair," laughed Rose.

"What? I'm celebrating the holiday." said Teddy happily.

"It would look better a solid color," said Ron, as he ate a sandwich.

"I'm sure James would appreciate it," said Teddy, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs in Hugo's room, he's not feeling well." said Ginny.

"Oh that's a bugger. I'll go pester him later. My grandmother said she'd come by later tonight." said Teddy.

Within a short time, nearly the whole family and other guests had arrived. Some had used the back door and had been ambushed by the growing number of kids outside. Which now consisted of Hugo, Lily, Alison, Molly, Lucy, Louis, and Roxanne. Fred had gone upstairs to bother James, Victorie and Teddy we're talking on the stairs, and Dominique was writing a letter. Rose and Albus sat with Seri, Franklin, and Collum watching a muggle christmas special on the normally hidden television. Albus was getting bored with the movie, he found snowmen very creepy. This was due in part to when he was four and James' had gotten a hold of their mother's wand and animated the snowmen in the yard to chase Albus. He moved over on the couch a little, Seri had been squished against him for sometime.

"Albus, do you mind, I'm already at the end of the couch," said Rose.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go get a glass of water." said Albus, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll go with you, this movie is pretty boring." said Seri, getting up and following him.

"Hey Al, Hey Seri." said Dominique where she sat at the table.

"Who are you writing too?" asked Albus, as he got a cup, "Thirsty Seri?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." said Seri, standing next to him.

"Scorpius, actually." said Dominique, folding the letter.

"Why?" asked Albus, brow raised.

"Just some trivial stuff, so how's the movie?" asked Dominique sitting back in the chair.

"Decent," said Seri, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hey, you have your hair down, it looks nice," said Dominique.

"Thanks, I like your dress," said Seri with a cheerful smile.

"It was on sale at the new shop, _The HobGob_." said Dominique standing up and showing off the green knit turtleneck sweater dress.

"Why is Scorpius writing you?" asked Albus.

"Because I had good advice. Merlin's beard, you sound like I'm the last person he should ever talk too," Dominique's normally pretty face held a scowl as she grabbed her hat and coat and stormed outside.

"It was just a question!" yelled Albus, after her.

"She'll get over it," comforted Seri, putting her hand on Albus' shoulder.

"I know," he smiled and headed to the pantry, "Do you want a piece of gum?"

"Ohm, okay..." said Seri, looking at the ceiling.

"Rose, can we have some of your gum?!" Albus called towards the living room.

"Go ahead!" was the response.

"Thanks!" said Albus.

He walked towards the doorway to leave the pantry, and do the door frame, ended up doing an odd dance in the doorway. He headed back to the living room and sat down, holding a piece for Seri, but she didn't come back from the kitchen. Eventually, they heard her go out the back door with a small slam. Albus looked at the gum and put it in his pocket.

"You guys went to the pantry together?" asked Mayella from where she sat in a chair in the corner, reading _Witch Weekly_.

"Yeah, I never noticed how small the doorway is before, I nearly had to 'dance' with Seri to get out." said Albus, with a shrug.

"Al!" James' voice rang from upstairs, in a kind of laugh.

"I'll be right back," said Albus, heading up the stairs.

"Rose, don't your parents hang mistletoe by the pantry door for the adults?" asked Mayella, looking up from her magazine.

"And shrink the door, yeah." said Rose, as she watched the television in a trance.

"Oh," said Mayella, putting her magazine down and quickly heading towards the back door.

"...." it took Rose a moment later to realize this, and she quickly went outside after Mayella.

Dinner was very loud as usual when it came to major get-togethers. The adults we're talking about work and Ginny's promotion mostly. James ate a little, but not much. He didn't look too ill, just a little pail. Hugo was teasing Rose about something that was making Ron get slightly miffed. Dominique wasn't talking to Albus, and Alison and Hugo we're plotting something with Roxanne.

"So what where you talking about?" asked Albus, looking at Dominique.

"Just stuff," she grumbled.

"Domi, can you pass the gravy?" asked Louis.

"Like what?" asked Albus.

"Stuff," said Dominique, giving her brother the gravy.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Rose, getting annoyed by Hugo's banter.

"Albus is questioning me about a simple letter transaction between me and Scorpius." said Dominique.

"About what?" asked Rose.

"He wrote ME a letter about something we talked about at school." said Dominique, eating her ham in annoyance.

"Why you?" asked Rose.

"What am I, a nixie or something!" growled Dominique.

"Vat are you fighting about?" asked Fluer, from the other side of the table.

"Nothing," they all responded.

"Okay, before dinner's over. We want to tell you something," smiled Victorie from the middle of the table, where he and Teddy sat smiling.

"We're getting married." said Teddy, as Victorie held out her hand.

It was needless to say, most of the evening went into congrats for the two on deciding to get married. James made an ill colored face, though it might have been he actually had to vomit. When gift opening came about, it was easy to tell who's emotions we're recoiled from the festivities. Dominique had nearly thrown the gifts to Rose and Albus, and Rose had retaliated. Seri had brushed her gift towards Albus, who was trying to figure out, why should wouldn't look at him or talk to him. James had fallen asleep in the bathroom, where Ginny and Harry kept going in to check on him. Then there was Teddy and Victorie, who had taken over the pantry, for various reasons, and the rest were all trying to figure out what was going on. Hagrid and family stopped by briefly, but the evening ended in mixed emotions.

Rose returned to her room before everyone went home, and thought about what had gone on this evening. She was slightly bothered by Dominique, more than usual. She'd thought that Dominique had stopped her stupid flirty game with Scorpius, so this was very troubling.

**TBC**

Ha! It's longer! I put some effort in okay. I mean I've had all this non-internet time to write it.


	9. The Dane Family Secret

It's Tuesday, which means Omen's Day..

**Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

**The Dane Secret**

Scorpius sat on a plush green couch at his grandmother's house. He didn't much like the states, but he didn't have to live there. His mother and her family had gown up near York, England, but during the war, his mother had convinced her family to move. They'd been their ever since. It was rare to see his mother's side of the family, and to be honest, right now he'd rather be home. He had been excited, hoping his cousins had grown up, but not. They still picked on him for being the smallest, he didn't look like them as much, and he didn't like to talk because they mocked his accent. That was why he sat in between his uncles as they watched television, his father sitting in a chair, looking just as uncomfortable.

His mom had four brothers, Ethan, Maxwell, Pierce, and Nigel. His mother was the oldest, but she didn't look it. Her dark brown hair had no gray, her bright eyes youthful, and very little wrinkles. Ethan was after her, caramel hair that was thinning, and his blue green eyes had bags under them, from lack of sleep Scorpius had decided. Maxwell's hair was mostly gray with small patches of brown, and his gray eyes always looked sad. Pierce was very excitable, his caramel hair didn't look to aged, but his eyes we're strict and murky. Then their was uncle Nigel, the bachelor, who had chosen never to get married. Scorpius, as mean as it sounded, wondered who would marry him anyways. His brown hair was thinning in the back, his hazel eyes we're cloudy from liquor all the time, and he weighed a substantial more than he should have.

His grandpa had come over to talk to his dad about something, Scorpius didn't much care. He loved his grandpa, but he seemed very unorganized,he was also where Scorpius had inherited his eyes from. He was smart and very chatty, sometimes annoyingly so. His grandma gave a motion that dinner would be ready shortly. His mother looked a lot like her, all except for the eyes and hair. His grandma had caramel hair with a gray tint on it, and her eyes we're hazel and bright. Scorpius had got his nose from her. That was the only resemblance he had from this side of the family.

"Hey Scorpion, do you want to play?" asked one of his cousin where he was counting out cards, Scorpius shook his head.

He ignored his cousin's banter and went to look out the large apartment window. His cousins. There we're five of them, and he looked little like them. Ethan had two children, Marcus, who was the oldest of the cousins, who was the typical city hoodlum. Then there was Ava, the smallest, yet somehow she made older kids go home crying. She wasn't so bad to Scorpius, she just poked fun at him, despite being a year younger. Maxwell had two children Nancy and Evan. Nancy looked out of place for the family as well, and she was his favorite cousin. She was a bit of a snob because they lived in a very up scale part of the city. Her hair was platinum blonde, similar to his hair, and her eyes we're a vivid gray like Uncle Maxwell's, Nancy looked like her mother who had died a year back. Her twin Evan, didn't look like her as much. His hair was dark brown and neat, his eyes we're a bright blue green, and he looked a lot like their grandfather; thin and with dark brown hair. Evan tied for favorite cousin, because he was a wizard. The only other one on that side of the family besides Scorpius' mother. Pierce had one daughter, Scorpius' cousin Violet. She was sweet, but violent at times, and she looked like their grandmother.

"Scorpius, are you going to sit here all vacation? You've sat here everyday, why don't you play with your cousins?" suggested his grandpa, his thick glasses seemed white in the lighting.

"No, I'm fine." said Scorpius.

"After dinner, a couple of us gents we're going to walk to the store and get some topping for pie later. Are you in?" asked his grandpa.

"Okay." said Scorpius with a shrug.

"Good, then." said his grandpa, walking off after messing up his hair.

"Hey Cori!" yelled Evan across the room.

"Cori!" yelled Nancy.

"Hey, Cor?" yelled Violet.

"We're gonna be callin' ya corpse if you don't damn well answer us!" yelled Marcus, glaring at him.

"Me?" asked Scorpius, he had never been called Cori before, it was new.

"No, your reflection you twit." said Ava, "Yes, you?"

"Come here." said Evan, waving his arm franticly.

"Why?" asked Scorpius.

"If you don't come over here, we're going to come over there and sit on you," said Nancy, playing with her hair, "Evan's telling us about his school, we wanted to here if its the same or different."

Scorpius walked over and sat on the floor next to Nancy, who was still fiddling with her hair. Evan ranted about his school first. They had decided to do one topic at a time, and on Nancy's call it became clothing first, Scorpius thought about this, trying to figure out a way to make it short so he could learn more about Evan' school, he noticed his cousin didn't look too well. It wasn't long until dinner was done though. Scorpius sat next to Nancy and Evan, Evan was still talking about his friends. Scorpius listened, thinking about what everyone might be doing at Rose's for christmas, at least there he didn't feel like an outcast. As conversations shifted, so did topics. Scorpius was slightly jealous of his father after a while. because Draco was actually laughing with them about jokes only Marcus seemed to get. Scorpius stabbed at his ham in aggravation, not eating much, just mutilating it. He decided to talk about Quidditch with Evan, he turned but Evan was talking in a whisper to his dad about something to do with tomorrow. Scorpius decided not to interrupt and he couldn't hear to add into the conversation.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" asked Nancy, her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel.... alienated." Scorpius thought about his word choice.

"You shouldn't feel that way. We're family, you could run around naked and toss the ham out the window. We'd just laugh about it... well actually Uncle Nigel might get angry, he's not eaten since ten minutes ago." said Nancy, obviously trying to make him laugh.

"I won't be doing that," smiled Scorpius, Nancy's humor reminded him of James' always mocking but witty, maybe it was that age when stuff like that was funny. fifteen.

Dinner ended shortly after and as planned, Scorpius went to the store. It was just him, his grandpa, his father, and his Uncle Maxwell. The streets held murky snow from the plows, and glittering came from under the street lamps. His father has insisted on holding his hand, something Scorpius didn't mind one bit. A stray cat walked across the almost deserted road, that led into a very busy intersection. Scorpius remembered vaguely from when he was seven or eight, the last time he'd visited. They'd done the same thing, walked to the store for unneeded toppings, just so Scorpius wouldn't get picked on. This time, it seemed different, his uncle seemed to want to talk to his dad without Scorpius around. The reached the store and Draco let go of Scorpius' hand, ushering him to go with his grandpa after giving him a couple muggle dollars. Scorpius walked into the store, still wondering what the two men we're talking about. His uncle had looked desperate.

"Scorpius, why don't you pick something out for your parents, yourself, and your cousins," said his grandpa as he got the topping.

"Dad, gave me money, but I don't think I..." said Scorpius.

"No, I'm buying." said his grandpa, with a strict but cheerful face.

Scorpius looked at the candy isle, wondering what to get. He grabbed a few candy bars and something his mother had once mentioned to him. He gave them to his grandpa and waited. They we're walking out, but his grandpa had forgotten the whip, Scorpius continued, without his grandpa's knowledge. He walked out the door, and he heard his father an uncles voice in very fast chatter around the doorway, he listened.

"I don't know what to do, Draco. I just have this feeling that..." his uncle sounded like he was hysterical.

"You can't base it on what one says. Your all fine," said his father, in a comforting voice.

"But it's the same feeling I got before Marcie died." said his uncle, a rarity hearing him mention his dead aunt's name, "Than with Evan."

"How's he doing?" asked Draco.

"Scared, but the potions you sent work, he's just a little tired after he takes them." said his uncle, his voice breaking.

"I'm glad...."

The wind picked up and the words we're drowned out, Scorpius glared at the sky as if it'd help the situation. After a second the wind stopped, and the voices came through, a little quieter. His uncle was in a panic, as his grandpa had alerted the bell on the door and the sound caught his attention.

"Promise me!" his Uncle nearly yelled, but kept it down.

"I promise, I'll talk to her tonight." said Draco, his voice faltering.

"You two ready to go?" asked Scorpius grandpa as they rounded the corner.

"Yes." said Draco, Scorpius caught a glimpse of his Uncle's puffy red eyes.

After opening presents that night, Scorpius got little rest. He wanted to know what was going on and what this promise was. He wished Rose and Albus' we're here, they'd had come up with a clever plan to listen to his parents talk. He could hear their voices through the wall, but it was muffled. His mother's voice seemed to be more calm than his dad's. He suddenly remembered his the bag of prank's James' had given him before leaving. He pulled out the ear dropper and placed a drop in his ear. This was going to be his new favorite toy from now on. Weasley Wizard Wheeze's Ear Drops, an Essential For Eavesdroppers. His parents voices came in loud an clear. His jaw dropped as he solved the mystery.

"What are you doing?" asked Evan with a yawn as he got up to get some water. He saw his cousin look to the wall and then to Scorpius, ear still pressed against it. His eyes widened, as he looked at the drops. Suddenly, Scorpius regretted solving the mystery, as he saw Evan's eyes fog.

**TBC**

Do you wanna know the secret or can you wait till the sequel?


	10. Be My Valentine

**Omen's of Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

**Be My Valentine**

**Vacation ended and the month of january went by quickly, with little action. Scorpius had gotten detention for letting all the snails go in Transfigiration, and Albus as well for laughing at the whole thing. Rose had reprimanded them loudly and had like wise earned a detention, but she got out of it. Rose had noticed that Scorpius and Dom had started a friendship, which was getting annoying, meanwhile Albus was still trying to find out what was up with Scorpius' secret letters. It wasn't long before the most annoying of all holidays had come, Valentines day. Albus was oblivious to this, but instead was focusing on infiltrating the owlry. Rose was ignoring the day all together, and Scorpius in all honesty, hadn't remembered.**

"It's valentines?" asked Scorpius, opening up a box from home that held some candy.

"Yeah," said Albus and Rose.

"I'm not celebrating the stupid thing," said Rose, "I mean, who wants to hand out valentines anyways."

"Happy Valentines!" came a rather cheerful voice of one Mai Corner.

"... hi..." Scorpius smiled.

"Happy Valentines," smiled Albus, as he motioned that the spot next to Scorpius was empty.

"Hello friends, Happy Day of St. Valentines," smiled Seri, sitting across the table.

She seemed to have decided to dress the part. None had really thought about this, after all she dressed for every other holiday. Her earrings we're large gold hearts, and she was wearing a red dress under her Ravenclaw robes, clashing horribly. Her normal boots where roman gold sandals, and her hair was braided back with gold threads. She was carrying a very vibrant pink back that had floating hearts on it, that moved around.

"What's with the greek touch?" asked Scorpius.

"Well in the heart of St. Valentines, I thought I'd dress for both versions. In the original story of St. Valentines. In ancient rome, an emperor banned marriage and union because he wanted all the ladies to himself. Well St. Valentine married people in secret anyway, and he was caught doing so. He was imprisoned to die, and during the month before his death he had fallen in love with the emperor's daughter. Secretly they wrote love letters to one another, and on the day of his death, she asked him to be her valentine. That's how valentines started, and to be someone's valentine means that you love them; either as friend or other reasons." said Seri, in a very upbeat manor.

"Well... that's rather depressing," said Hugo, in mid bite of a sandwich a little ways down.

"Yeah, but its true." said Alison, who looked as her normal self unlike her sister, except for the cupid clips in her hair.

"Can you have more then one valentine?" asked Albus.

"I don't see why not, but your not really supposed too..." said Seri, looking indecisive.

"Scorpius, do you want to be my valentine?" asked Mai, giggling as he brushed.

"Uh... ohm... sure I guess," his face had turned an odd shade of dark pink.

"Anyone want to go to the library?" asked Rose, though she gave a distinct feeling that she'd punch them if they'd said yes.

"Hey Seri, do you wanna be mine?" asked Albus with a shrug.

"I'd love too," smiled Seri.

"Now what?" asked Albus after a minute of silence.

"I don't know.... I suppose we could go visit the green houses," she shrugged.

"Cool, Scorp, you coming?" asked Albus as he got up.

"Ohm.... Mai do you..." Scorpius looked at Mai.

"Ohm... why not," she said standing up and following the group out.

"Would you like some candy?" asked Scorpius nervously.

"Sure," she giggled, Albus was getting slightly annoyed by the giggling that wouldn't stop the whole trip outside.

It was lightly snowing on the nearly melted ground, but the green house looked warm. As they walked, Albus caught sight of James and snickered. James was talking to Lynn, who looked like she was nearly sitting on his lap, but James was completely oblivious as he was speaking in an animated way about something that had happened earlier. At one point, he nearly hit Lynn in the eye.

"What are they doing?" asked Albus.

"The girl looks like she's trying to flirt or keep warm, who can tell." said Mai, with a small smile, "He doesn't seem to notice either way."

"Now I see," snickered Seri.

"See what, why couldn't you see before?" asked Albus, stepping back in case her vision was obscured.

"No... just nevermind." she giggled as they continued walking.

"I thought they we're dating?" asked Scorpius.

"They where, I don't know what happened though," shrugged Albus.

Meanwhile James was talking about quidditch, something Lynn usually participated in, constantly arguing with him about who was better. He found it odd that she kept agreeing with him. Her snuggling made him think she was flirting, but her blew it off as her just being cold. After a few minutes of this he told her if she was cold they could go inside.

"Uhg, let's just go." she jumped up and went to stomp across the grounds.

"Hey Lynn," James started.

"By the way.... that team sucks," she grumbled as he matched her pace.

"Well fine then miss mood swing," he retorted.

"I am not in the mood," she looked as if she was going to rip his eyes out.

"Hey Jimmy! Lynn!" Fred was happily running across the lawn from the owlry.

"WHAT!?" Both yelled, Fred stopped running and his expression looked slightly on edge now.

"I wanted to show you guys my nifty secert admierer card," smiled Fred, proudly.

"...." they both stared in waiting.

"..." he opened the card and a few doves flew up and circled as the letter read itself.

"Facinating," grumped James, as he starked off.

"That was really nice," smiled Lynn, watching the doves fly off as he closed the card.

"What's up with James?" asked Fred.

"I don't know, he's your cousin. I suppose he's got male PMS," she grumbled and stormed off.

"I hope they never get together again, that would annoy the hell out of me," said Fred as he headed off towards his other friends.

Meanwhile Rose had ditched the library and instead headed towards the room of memorial. She had a question for Dumbledore about History of Magic, that she really didn't want to talk about Professor Bins with. She opened the door and was glad to see know one there. Nearly all the portraits we're asleep, and Professor Dumbledore had left his frame. Snape was reading a book that had been painted with him and hadn't heard the door. She shrugged, at least he might know.

"Professor Snape?" asked Rose as she walked towards the portrait.

"Yes," he groaned, after a minute of pretending to have fallen asleep.

"Do you know anything about a History of Magic?" asked Rose, sitting down on the floor and looking at the portrait.

"It wasn't my strong point, why don't you ask Bins?" asked Snape.

"He rants," sighed Rose, picking up her book.

"Well... are you going to stay in here?" asked Snape, "Got to the library."

"There's too many people paired off. The only ones I have to talk to are first years and none seem to like studying."

"Pairs.... oh its that time of year again," Snape winced.

"I refuse to partake in it, and unfortunately I lost Scorpius and Albus this morning." sighed Rose as she opened her text book and learned against the wall.

"Really?" asked Snape, cursing himself after the word left his lips.

"Yeah, Albus is with Seri, though I'm pretty sure he has no idea that she actually likes him. Then Scorpius is with Mai." Rose responded, not looking up from her book.

"Someone's bitter," shrugged Snape as he picked up his book.

"I am not!" yelled Rose, glaring up at the portrait.

"...." Snape rolled his eyes in mockery.

"I'm leaving!" Rose stood and stormed out of the room.

"Touchy," muttered Snape as the door slammed.

Lunch time came and Rose headed towards the great hall. She spotted Scorpius and Albus at the Gryffindor table, minus Seri and Mai, who where no where to be seen. She sat in front of them, Albus waved slightly as he bit into his sandwich. Scorpius smiled and went back to reading and snaking on some sort of pudding. Rose opened her books and grabbed a couple of sandwiches. It was silent for a few seconds, but Albus could no longer allow this.

"Who are your letters from and why won't you tell me about vacation?" asked Albus, his normal care free expression looked tense.

"Where we having a conversation I wasn't aware of?" asked Scorpius, taken a back.

"Do you have a new best friend, are they smarter than me?" asked Albus, though a dash of humor was behind his voice, yet a seriousness.

"Ohm. No." said Scorpius, eyes wide and looking slightly uneasy.

"Did you meet up with them on vacation?" asked Albus.

"Dear Dumbledore... No, I did not meet with anyone other than my family. Also my vacation was.... ohm.... unsettling." said Scorpius, grabbing some chips.

"How so?" asked Rose.

"I found out that my mom's family has a secret. My Uncle thinks he's dying, and that's about it," said Scorpius, going back to reading.

"What's the secret?" asked Albus.

"I-I can't say," Scorpius looked as if he was in a mental debate about it.

"But I'm your best mate, so's Rose I guess," shrugged Albus.

"Hey..." Rose looked miffed for a moment.

"We need to go somewhere private first," said Scorpius, looking around.

"Moaning Myrtle's?" suggested Rose.

"Why not, its the only thing we have." shrugged Scorpius, and the three headed swiftly too the bathroom, unaware of the figure following them.

**TBC**

OMG! I'm paranoid. Everytime the phone rings with someone who normally doesn't call me, I start thinking, "OMG, why are they calling, did someone die. Who do we have in common, please don't let it be...." And then I run to facebook if I miss the call.


End file.
